¿Solo son 43?
by Lady Raven Baskerville
Summary: Al principio solo fue una noticia más. Ellos ya se estaban acostumbrando a escuchar que había desaparecidos en todos lados, como en discotecas o en ciudades con el apellido de héroes que nos dieron libertad. Esto va por no solo los 43, si no por todas esas personas que se ven afectadas hoy en día a causa de la violencia y corrupción del país.


_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**Advertencias:**_ Este escrito es muy surrealista…pero creo que lo entenderán

-Recomendación musical mientras lo lees: Antes de que nos olviden- Caifanes

_**N/A:**_

Tengo una tos increíblemente fuerte, los ojos me arden y la cabeza me está empezando a doler. No he escrito en 4 meses porque simplemente no puedo por todo el trabajo que me dejan en mi escuela. Estoy en tercero de secundaria, pronto me iré a una preparatoria y por dicho motivo voy a tomar cursos para los exámenes, aparte de ir a clases de inglés.

Pero a pesar de estar ocupada estudiando no puedo darles la espalda a mis hermanos de Ayotzinapa.

Caos, robo, corrupción, desaparecidos.

El pueblo mexicano está cansado, pero no hace nada y aquellos valientes que gritan son callados por el sonido del vandalismo de supuestos anarquistas, que de seguro, no entienden en lo más mínimo el significado de esa palabra.

Hace unos días mi padre y yo tocamos el tema. Él me dijo que los estudiantes se lo merecían por ser criminales, después con una crueldad que me dejo helada grito: "¡Muerte a los 43! No sé por qué los padres esperan que estén vivos. "

Tal vez lo mire con tanta ira, tal vez mis palabras se vieron reflejadas mediante mis ojos, porque automáticamente agacho la mirada y se dedicó a permanecer en silencio.

Más, a pesar de su callada culpa no se salvó de mi regaño.

Recuerdo que hasta unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon cuando le dije con voz un poco quebrada: Si yo también hubiera desparecido, te aseguro que estarías exigiéndole al gobierno que apareciera con vida y no puede ser que a pesar de que tengas más años que yo, lo que te da una supuesta experiencia pienses de esa manera…

Me duele ver a mis hermanos en esa condición. Estoy cansada de que cada vez que salgo la calle huele a marihuana, que violen a chicas cada semana, que asalten a mi vecina casi todos los días, que mi familia piense que está exenta de todo lo que está pasando.

Sé que tal vez este one-shot no sirva de mucho para apoyarlos en su causa, pero si ayuda a que este acontecimiento no muera, a que siga vivo en nuestros recuerdos como un 68 (en el cual desafortunadamente se ha olvidado que exigían los estudiantes y solo se ha convertido en un día-que para muchos-está permitido ir a destrozar las calles o es un día en el que hay mucho tráfico por las manifestaciones)

Esto va por no solo los 43, si no por todas esas personas que se ven afectadas hoy en día a causa de la violencia y corrupción del país.

Yo me incluyo en una de esas.

_**¿Solo son 43?**_

_**Capitulo único.**_

Al principio solo fue una noticia más. Ellos ya se estaban acostumbrando a escuchar que había desaparecidos en todos lados, como en discotecas o en ciudades con el apellido de héroes que nos dieron libertad.

Después unas cuantas horas más tarde se convirtió en un susurro, algo que el pueblo murmuraba con un poco de miedo.

Dos días después se convirtió en la realidad. Algo que el pueblo no iba a dejar pasar.

¿Y qué hacían ellos? En cuanto Peña sintió que las hormigas a las que gobierna se le estaba subiendo más de lo normal, bueno, le dio miedo que los tres se volvieran locos y los encerró en su hacienda, mandando varios policías para mantenerlos "seguros"

María miro como de los "polis" le hacía señas obscenas mientras jugaba con su pistola. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras empezaba a caminar hacia sus hermanos.

Juan, México del centro, iba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado; su hermano, José, México del sur, miraba a la pared buscando algo. De los tres representantes de ese país, solo María, México del norte, seguía cuerda pero no le faltaba mucho para terminar como sus hermanos.

Feminicidios, droga, niños quemados, el chapo, paros del politécnico, reformas chupa vidas… ¡¿Qué seguía?! ¿Invasión de otro país?…de por si Alfred ya lo había invadido culturalmente y se estaba llevando toda tradición posible, dejando a niños adorando marcas como SUPRA, AEROPOSTAL o AMERICAN EAGLE y escupiéndole a las personas con ropa de manta que cantan a la madre naturaleza en náhuatl.

María se sobo las sienes tratando que su dolor de cabeza disminuyera pero era imposible. Su gente estaba alborotada, con miedo y hambre de justicia, lo que le provocaba los mismos sentimientos.

"México es un pueblo con hambre y sed. El hambre y la sed que tiene, no es de pan; México tiene hambre y sed de justicia. "

**Justo Sierra Méndez**

— ¡Son cuarenta y tres! ¿No? —Pregunta Juan preocupado—Solo…mis estados son seguros ¡Lo dijo el! ¡Lo dijo el! Esas fosas…de seguro son falsas ¿no? —Ríe mirando a la nada.

— ¡Yo tengo hambre! — Grita José al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Y no se leer! ¡Las letras se me van! ¡Se me van! Pero estaré bien ¿no? Pusieron un comedor cerca…solo tendré que caminar cuarenta y cinco kilómetros

— ¡Calmen! —Les grita María— ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Ya les quemaron un casino lleno de personas? ¿Una guardería? ¿Les meten narco-corridos por todas partes? ¿O ven como Alfred se tapa los ojos cuando le vende armas a su pueblo? Drogas…

— ¡Hay por todas partes! —Gritan centro y norte—Con el señor que vende flores aunque el conserje de la escuela también vende…

Se miraron fijamente; primero se rieron, después empezaron a llorar.

"De ninguna manera volveré a México. No soporto estar en un país más surrealista que mis pinturas."

**Salvador Dalí**

Estaban reunidos en silencio, el presidente estaba ahí. Ninguno de los tres quería hablar, sentían que en cualquier momento iban a estallar y empezar a quemar todo lo que se encontraba en esa habitación.

—Bien…como ya saben, tenemos un gran problema—Hablo Peña Nieto—Tuve que vender mi casa porque al parecer era muy cara y…lo de los estudiantes ¿Ya vieron como destrozaron la puerta del palacio nacional?

—Esos eran anarquistas…—murmura María.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eran los estudiantes! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Solo quieren que salga del poder e impedir el desarrollo de ustedes

—Bien…lo entiendo—Juan lo mira con odio—El país se va a desarrollar pero ¿Ese desarrollo va a llegar a cada zona? ¿U otra vez solo una parte minúscula de la población se va a quedar con el dinero?

— ¡Se va a ver beneficiado todo México! —Afirma Peña— ¡Me he cansado de hablar con ustedes! ¡Vayan a su casa!

México es un país de fatalidades dinámicas... Un país con demasiadas insatisfacciones sepultadas en el tiempo, largos siglos de pobreza, de injusticia, de sueños soterrados.

**Carlos Fuentes**

—No es justo—Murmura Sur—Estoy cansado…pero…odiaría pedirle ayuda a Alfred o algún otro país

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo…Los extraño…me duelen más de lo normal…esos cuarenta y tres han hecho que por fin estemos despiertos—Prende la TV—Y ni siquiera los partidos de futbol nos han distraído...

—Me molesta que nosotros estemos encerrados aquí—Suspira María—Pero…me alegra tanto que por fin se muevan, que tengan ganas de gritar…

Los tres hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al salón, en donde cuarenta y tres velas estaban prendidas. Se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos, como si algo en ellas los atrapara, obligándolos a mirarlas por siempre.

¿Explicarlo? No -se dijo- , creerlo, nada más. México no se explica; en México se cree, con furia, con pasión, con desaliento.

**Carlos Fuentes**

Suspiraron y se tomaron de las manos. No sabían que cosa les preparaba el futuro, pero de algo estaban seguros.

Algo muy grande vendría y lo tendrían que aceptar fuera bueno o malo.


End file.
